


Стаю ворон не зря называют «убийством»

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: A mage and a demon(hunter) [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Legerdemain Lounge, Legion timeline, M/M, a tit bit of drama too, also a cat, humor... I guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: От сестёр и братьев сложно спрятаться. Даже у конца света. Кадгару не стоило об этом забывать.
Relationships: Khadgar/Illidan Stormrage
Series: A mage and a demon(hunter) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090325
Kudos: 5





	Стаю ворон не зря называют «убийством»

**Author's Note:**

> Немного крэка, потому что в последнее время мне... не очень хорошо.  
> Я слишком привязалась к сиблингам Кадгара, а в «В [моём] будущем нет ничего, кроме демонов» (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299486/chapters/64033540; который я всё ещё пишу, one hundred words at a time) они вряд ли появятся… так что вот.  
> На самом деле я написала эту штуку ради названия. Потому что в английском языке стаи птиц принято называть довольно креативно: воронья стая действительно зовётся "убийством", а вороная — "недобро(желательностью)м".

Кадгар не помнил, как вернулся в «Приют фокусника».  
Он не удивился бы, если бы влетел туда прямо через балкон в облике ворона, упал на кровать в номере, который почти стал его личной резиденцией, и вырубился сразу же, не успев сбросить ни перья, ни одежду. Скорее всего, так и случилось — хотя бы потому, что в кожу неудобно впивались подмятые под себя чешуйки с кафтана.  
Кадгар находился в том благословенном состоянии между сном и явью, когда ещё толком не вспомнил, что было вчера, и не спешил открывать глаза, — чтобы продлить момент. Сейчас всё в мире было хорошо. Даже несмотря на узор из чешуек, который определённо отпечатается где-то у правой подмышки.  
Даже несмотря на то, что над Кадгаром кто-то нависал.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он в подушку и зарылся в неё с такой силой, словно она была его единственным спасением от реальности. Правда, сейчас именно этим она и была.  
— Нет? — удивлённо отозвалось сверху, и Кадгар поморщился. Потому что узнал этот голос.  
Хотя в последний раз слышал его ещё до всей этой заварушки с возвращением Пылающего Легиона, и поисками Столпов Созидания, и некоторыми вопросами касательно собственного мировосприятия, судьбы и демонов…  
Кадгар отчаянно зарычал, надеясь, что подушка стерпит и это. И заодно скроет его реакцию от хозяйки голоса. Хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
Пылающий Легион. Столпы Созидания. Проклятый Аргус, сияющий у всех над головами. Старые друзья. Старые враги. Много головной боли. И цоканье копыт по явно не стеклянному полу «Виндикара»…  
Кадгар разлепил веки и уставился в синие, как море перед штормом, глаза своей младшей сестры.  
Он даже не заметил, когда она успела плюхнуться рядом. Кровати в «Приюте фокусника» мало походили на аэродромы, которыми славились некоторые новые заведения в том же Штормграде, потому что в летающем магическом городе приходилось экономить на всём. На всём, кроме рвущихся ввысь шпилей, усыпанных драгоценными камнями, судя по стоявшей по соседству резиденции Кирин-Тора. Кадгар и так еле терпел её во время официальных приёмов, потому предпочитал ночевать через дорогу, в чуть менее кричащей о свой избранности таверне. Хотя что-то подсказывало ему: в Кирин-Торе даже обрадовались тому, что Кадгар развернулся и ушёл, едва открыв двери в предлагаемые ему апартаменты на вершине башни. Судя по тому, как совет всё с большей охотой собирался для обсуждения не таких уж и секретных вопросов в уютном уголке «Приюта» со столиками и мягкими пуфиками у камина, и даже не комментировал плебейские вкусы Кадгара. Вслух.

В Мартише мало что изменилось.  
До того, как попасть в Братство Штормов, она была громкой, тоненькой и ужасно маленькой. Их с Кадгаром разделяло всего три года, и в детстве она казалась ему настоящим кошмаром, из-за которого у него было слишком много ответственности и слишком мало свободного времени. После, когда ворота Братства Штормов наконец открылись и выпустили Мартишу в мир, она осталась такой же тоненькой, но стала тише. И куда старше: Кадгар до сих пор видел в ней вредную девчонку с острыми коленками, которую он бы ни за что не отпустил с Братством, если бы имел право голоса. Если бы был дома. Какое-то время он боялся, что Братство забрало у Мартиши голос и оставило вместо него шрамы на лице и способность понимать океан. Но голос вернулся — и сейчас, в ещё секунду назад бывшее таким благословенным утро, он звучал почти привычно. И уж точно громче, чем тот ужасный шёпот, который изливался с языка Мартиши все те годы, которые она пыталась вернуться в общество. Ученичество в Братстве Штормов творило с людьми и не такое.  
Кадгар прошипел нечто нечленораздельное, повернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Потолок выглядел почти жизнерадостно: и как только зловещий зелёный свет из балконного проёма его не разбудил? Или он поэтому спал на животе, в неудобной позе — лишь бы не морщиться от утреннего солнца, частично скрытого тучами, которые иногда пронзали изумрудные молнии? В любой другой день Кадгар бы задёрнул шторы, которые купил тут же, на соседней улочке, и упросил семью, владевшую таверной, о небольшом ремонте. Те согласились, почти не раздумывая: уж за счёт-то главы Кирин-Тора? Милое дело! Хотя Кадгар ошивался тут и прежде, когда «Приют» принадлежал родителям нынешней хозяйки, и местные помнили его ещё нескладным, неуклюжим и нервным. Хотя, если подумать, с тех пор мало что поменялось. Разве что задевать углы Кадгар стал реже. Если высыпался. Или не сильно задумывался.  
— Интересно, что люди подумают, если узнают, что глава Кирин-Тора приветствует дражайшую родственницу ёмким «нет»? — задумчиво протянула Мартиша, тоже переворачиваюсь на спину и задевая брата локтями.  
— Нормальные люди не думают о главе Кирин-Тора, — отозвался Кадгар. — У них, знаешь ли, других забот хватает.  
— И то верно! Что это я всё про людей, да про людей… — Мартиша резко вскочила с места, с удивительной силой схватив Кадгара за руку и потянув вверх. Тот даже не особо сопротивлялся. Ещё свежи были в памяти те годы, когда Мартиша вообще ни до кого не дотрагивалась. Да и сейчас она, бывало, замирала в неуверенности, опустив пальцы на чужое плечо или потянувшись за объятьями. Кадгар понадеялся, что в этом она всё-таки преуспела: ему не помешали бы хорошие новости перед возвращением на «Виндикар». И как он только вообще оказался здесь, где его не могли разбудить всё ещё непривычные двигатели гигантского корабля, гудение сердечников в центре, у портала, вечные шепотки и особенно это непрекращающееся цоканье?..  
Кадгар подскочил так резко, что Мартиша выпустила его руку и слегка отпрянула. А потом разулыбалась. Как-то нехорошо, совсем как раньше, когда устраивала пакость в их родной деревеньке, прекрасно зная, что перепадёт самому Кадгару.  
— Что ты вообще делаешь?  
Мартиша открыла рот, продолжая улыбаться, и Кадгар поспешно добавил:  
— В смысле здесь?  
Улыбка на лице Мартиши тут же потухла, и Кадгар выругался про себя. Не зря он не любил утра. Особенно теперь, когда всё в его теле протестовало против того, чтобы встретить новый день и начать двигаться. Спина скрипела — неудивительно, ведь он несколько дней провёл, скрючившись над заваленным бумагами столом. Силясь найти хоть что-нибудь полезное, хоть какую-нибудь странную зацепку, чтобы только забыть недоумённые взгляды своих старинных друзей, которые изменились чуть ли не больше, чем сам Кадгар. А ведь раньше он всерьёз считал, что измениться так же сильно, как он сам, никому на этом свете не доводилось. Шутка ли: стать семидесятилетним в семнадцать, потерять магию, а потом обрести утерянное чуть ли не по щелчку пальцев?  
— Прости, я… не это имел в виду. Но ведь мы с тобой виделись в последний раз когда...  
— Когда ты вернулся с того света. В очередной раз, — в голосе Мартиши прорезались ледяные нотки. Кадгар не был до конца уверен, где она этому научилась: за воротами Братства или наблюдая за их старшей сестрой. Той, что почти не покидала Кул-Тирас, но исправно присылала письма и посылки. Только благодаря ей у Кадгара даже в Дреноре не закончились запасы любимого чая, хотя пил он его тогда тоннами. Издержки профессии, знаете ли. Спасать мир — дело нервное. К слову, о спасении мира…  
— Я ведь извинился, — Кадгар потянулся. В плече что-то хрустнуло. Мартиша снова улыбнулась, — тенью прежней улыбки — но подлетела к Кадгару и начала расправлять чешуйки на его воротнике.  
— Ну точнёхонько взъерошенный ворон.  
Кадгар кинул взгляд за плечо сестры, туда, где у дальней стены аккуратно стоял Атиеш.  
Мартиша обернулась и закатила глаза.  
— Ты и до этого всего, — она взмахнула руками, указывая то ли на Кадгара, то ли на его комнату, то ли на весь Даларан разом. — Походил на вечно недовольную птицу. Даже не смей со мной спорить.  
Кадгар по привычке открыл рот, но тут же его закрыл. С Мартишей в самом деле не стоило лишний раз пререкаться. Особенно теперь, когда они оба выглядели как достопочтимые сэр и леди, уважаемые члены общества. Мартише было сорок два, а она настолько самозабвенно пикировалась с родственниками, словно сделала это своим спортивным хобби.  
Впрочем, в её жизни и так хватало тишины.

Кадгар поправил кафтан — махнул рукой на несколько чешуек, которые не желали выравниваться — вложил в руку Атиеш и с облегчением на него опёрся. Всё-таки с каждым годом тот становился всё более и более полезным: не как магический проводник, а как посох. В этом наверняка скрывалась какая-то важная аналогия с природой магии, но Кадгар решил, что он ещё не до конца для подобного проснулся.  
Мартиша тенью последовала за ним: они спустились в полупустой зал таверны, где у камина с железным чайником хлопотала Мэл.  
Она поздоровалась с Кадгаром мимолётом, слишком занятая своей ношей, а потом вдруг уставилась на него так, словно он успел совершить какую-то ужаснейшую глупость. Может, и вправду успел, он ведь всё ещё не особо помнил, как попал сюда.  
— Мэл? Я опять снёс раму?  
Такое, не к чести Кадгара, случалось даже не один раз. Кто бы мог подумать, что вороны бывают такими тяжёлыми. И так плохо управляются с непривычными крыльями.  
— Что-то вроде того, — пробормотала Мэл, вновь опустив взгляд. — Мисс Мартиша, как обычно?  
— Да, спасибо, Мэл, — почти весело отозвалась Мартиша и улыбнулась поспешившей за прилавок официантке.  
— Как обычно? — брови Кадгара поползли вверх.  
В голове забилось закономерное, пусть и несколько избитое «Сколько же я спал?».  
— Что? — Мартиша закинула ногу на ногу, сложила руки в замочек на коленке и принялась как ни в чём не бывало мотать ногой. — Это ты тут почти не бываешь теперь. Да и что прикажешь делать, когда ты… шляешься неизвестно где.  
Кадгар даже рта открывать не стал — в чём-то Мартиша была права. В Дренор его увёл долг перед миром, но, когда он вернулся, долг перед семьёй напомнил о себе в виде разъярённого Дерека, который не постеснялся, врезал брату по лицу. А потом купил пива. Не в качестве извинения, конечно, а просто потому, что ему захотелось выпить. А угостить спасителя мира было делом закономерным.  
— Сейчас до него хотя бы теоретически можно добраться, дорогая сестрица.  
Помяни морского дьявола. Пусть даже мысленно.  
Дерек был самым младшим среди них — и потому, наверное, самым беспринципным. Даром, что магом он не был. Хотя с такой самоуверенностью ему бы это очень пошло. Будь у Кадгара хотя бы капля той же уверенности, с которой Дерек нёс себя по миру, ему бы не пришлось так много вздыхать. Особенно в спорах с упрямцами, которые не слушали никого, кроме себя. И почему Кадгар вечно оказывался между таких вот огней?  
— Кстати, ничего не хочешь нам рассказать, пока мы тут собрались? — спросил Дерек, плюхнувшийся в кресло напротив Кадгара так, словно всё вокруг принадлежало ему.  
— На семейном совете, — фыркнула Мартиша и зарылась носом в букет звёздных роз, стоявший тут же, в вазе.  
Кадгар потёр переносицу и прикинул, появлению скольких морщин обязан непосредственно своим братьям и сёстрам. По всему выходило, что концы света всё равно выигрывали, но бой был почти равным. Неужели они отправились на другой край света, чтобы устроить ему интервенцию? Прямо посреди… всего этого?  
— Обещаю, что буду осторожен?  
Дерек достал из-за пазухи свёрток, скреплённый боралусовской печатью, и прицельно кинулся им в брата.  
— Попробуй ещё раз.  
Кадгар по инерции поймал его и глубоко вдохнул. От свёртка пахло звёздным мхом. Посылка от старшей сестры.  
— Вы же знаете, я не могу не… — Кадгар неопределённо махнул рукой, в которой всё ещё был зажат Атиеш. Металл на лентах бряцнул о дерево, и Дерек поморщился. Он всегда говорил, что эта деревянная птица его нервирует. Словно в самом деле следит за всеми невидимым взглядом.  
Дерек покачал головой и принял из рук подошедшего официанта, Арилля, огромную кружку.  
— А не рановато для… — начал было Кадгар, хотя заранее знал, что этот спор ему не выиграть.  
Но Дерек в ответ не стал скалиться и хвататься за свою абордажную саблю — право слово, выбор профессий на Кул-Тирасе был невелик, и оставалось только порадоваться, что их младший брат нашёл себе команду, не обделённую благородством, — а чуть наклонил кружку, чтобы Кадгар увидел, что в ней.  
Кофе. Очень много очень тёмного кофе.  
— Не то чтобы это сильно лучше… — пробормотал он. — К тому же, кофе тут… как бы это сказать…  
— Надо знать, у кого из барист спрашивать, — ухмыльнулся Дерек и опрокинул всё содержимое кружки себе в глотку. Разом.  
Кадгар поморщился. Мартиша слегка улыбнулась, а секунду спустя перед ней на стол опустилась тарелка с кучей разноцветных десертов.  
Дерек потянулся к мятно-зелёному, который был к нему ближе всего, и Кадгар не успел даже цыкнуть в знак предупреждения — Мартиша не любила делиться. Но та, к его невыразимому удивлению, даже глаз на младшего брата не подняла, — сунула в рот сразу три цветных шарика и, не глотая, произнесла:  
— Будешь?  
Прозвучало это не так понятно, но поражённый Кадгар всё равно мотнул головой. Слишком много потрясений за одно утро. Что дальше? Их более приземлённый брат, один из двойняшек, который жил сейчас в Долине Штормов в коммуне морских гоблинов и тортоланов, войдёт в дверь и, как ни в чём не бывало, примется рассказывать о последних глубоководных сплетнях? Или Элейн, его сестра, разрабатывающая на юго-восточной стороне острова рудник, скатится по лестнице, заспанная и хмурая, и сообщит, что все они приглашены на долгожданную свадьбу? (Все знали историю о том, как Элейн нашла в подводной пещере безголосую сирену, это было бы закономерным её продолжением.) Или Дерек вдруг вспомнит, что вместе с посылкой от старшей сестры Кадгару полагается ещё и письмо от матери? Которая не разговаривала с ним с тех самых пор, как он отправился на обучение в Кирин-Тор?  
Последнее звучало достаточно ужасающе (и по-больному несбыточно), чтобы Кадгар медленно втянул носом воздух и сделал два мелких выдоха. Для успокоения.  
— Ладно, — Дерек, который тоже не удосужился прожевать свой десерт, но, в отличие от Мартиши, не прикрывший рот рукой, похлопал Кадгара по плечу и с силой проглотил остатки. — Похоже, сестрица, придётся…  
Договорить он не успел: Мартиша вдруг подскочила, словно пчелой ужаленная (она их до ужаса боялась и подскочила бы, даже завидев одну), достала что-то из кармана и замахала руками на Дерека.  
Кадгар прищурился. В ладони сестры сияло что-то почти знакомое, и это почему-то тревожило. Может, потому что любые артефактные безделушки перед концом света вызывали у него чуть ли сердечный приступ, но…  
— Пора! — радостно сообщил Дерек, схватив Кадгара под локоть и потащив к лестнице, которая вела к жилым комнатам.  
— Я даже позавтракать не успел… — одними губами проговорил маг, и ему ответила Мартиша, которая последовала за ними с десертной тарелкой в руках.  
— Заваришь мох на своём космическом корабле, — выдохнула она, а потом остановилась и крикнула Мэл. — Я скоро вернусь, пусть ваша кофемашинка не остывает!  
— С нашего братца сталось, — весело заметил Дерек, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. — Найти корабль даже в таких условиях. Тирагардца можно увезти от моря, но море от тирагардца…  
Кадгар не ответил только потому, что был слишком занят тем, чтобы не рухнуть лицом вниз. Иногда он забывал, насколько Дерек бывает невыносим, особенно рядом с Мартишей. Даже несмотря на то, что в детстве они никогда не объединялись ради шуток: Дерек был слишком маленьким, а Мартиша вскоре оказалась в Братстве Штормов.  
Они практически взлетели по лестнице: Дерек ненадолго притормозил у витража с киринторовским глазом, но потом ринулся дальше. Мартиша от него не отставала.  
Но они не остановились у условной комнаты Кадгара.  
Они вышли на балкон.  
Спросить у Кадгара, так этот балкон хотя бы имел право на существование, — в отличие от тех, которые окружали магические башни, терявшиеся в облаках. И охота кому-то было мёрзнуть внутри дождевой тучи?  
Конечно, «Приют фокусника» был таверной невысокой, потому и вид с балкона не особо впечатлял, хотя открывался на крыши торгового квартала, где вечно кипела жизнь — и что-то подозрительно нелегальное, судя по дыму над алхимической лавкой. Ещё балкон этот был открыт всем ветрам, и потому Кадгар когда-то давным-давно соорудил вместе с семейством Пейджей и хозяйкой таверны навес. С вьющимися по деревянным перегородкам растениям, чтобы можно было приятно провести под ним время с книжкой. Хотя Пейджи, кажется, старались ради своей драгоценной кошки, которая давно уже превратилась в талисман таверны. И гуляла, где ей только вздумается.  
Под небесами, которые периодически затягивали тучи с зелёными молниями, сидеть под навесом было уже не так приятно. Да и времени у Кадгара на чтение для себя не было уже очень давно. Но побитый стихиями навес всё ещё стоял, пусть его и приходилось немного обновлять каждые несколько сезонов. А под навесом…  
Кадгар вытащил локоть из хватки брата и остановился. Мартиша тут же врезалась в него вместе с тарелкой, но каким-то чудом всё же не уронила ни одного десерта.  
— Утро доброе! — раздалось из-за кадгаровского плеча.  
— Ахой! — гаркнул Дерек, скрестил руки на груди и торжествующе и немного выжидающе посмотрел на брата.  
— Мяу! — втиснулась в разговор кошка Пейджей, Солнце, уютно устроившаяся под навесом. Прямо на левой руке Иллидана Ярость Бури.

Сам Иллидан почесал Солнце за ухом, — как можно аккуратнее, чтобы не задеть её когтем — а потом кивнул в знак приветствия. Чуть не задев рогами цветущие на потолке навеса розы. И не поднимая взгляда.  
Кадгар в очередной раз порадовался, что в его руках обретался Атиеш. Можно было незаметно сжать его и так же незаметно сделать вид, что земля не уходит у него из-под ног. Вся эта картина была слишком… слишком. И при других обстоятельствах Кадгар бы, пожалуй, начертил пару открывающих рун, чтобы удостовериться, что ему ничего не подсыпали в утренний чай. С другой стороны, он не пил утренний чай. И вообще никакой чай. Но к его поясу был приторочен свёрток со звёздным мхом, который заботливо прислала ему старшая сестра. Может, она решила пошутить? Может, это была вовсе не она? Может, не стоило с таким наслаждением втягивать носом знакомый с детства запах?  
— Солнце! — с придыханием прочирикала Мартиша и понеслась вперёд с явным намерением затискать бедную кошку. — Помнишь меня?  
Солнце явно её помнила, потому что животное тут же перелезло по бинтам на руках охотника на демонов поближе к деревянным перекладинам навеса и махнула наверх, подальше от людей.  
Но Мартиша не огорчилась. И даже не остановилась: она протянула тарелку в сторону Иллидана, попутно стянув с неё ярко-оранжевую раковину, которая тут же окрасила её пальцы в такой же цвет.  
— Угощайся, — Мартиша достала из кармана небольшой зелёный камешек, и Кадгар, наконец, понял, где его видел. — И вот ещё.  
Точно такие же камни таскали с собой некоторые из иллидари постарше рангом… хотя Кадгар до сих пор толком не понимал, как работает их иерархия. Охотники на демонов были самой странной армией на свете.  
— Оставь, — пророкотал Иллидан, и довольная Мартиша спрятала камешек обратно в карман. Как будто в самом деле собиралась с ним связываться. Больше одного раза.  
А потом Иллидан немного расправил крылья — в безошибочном жесте любопытства — и выудил с предлагаемой тарелки что-то ярко-синее, с мгновение попялился на него, а потом слизнул. Своим невозможным длинным языком.  
Кадгар сглотнул.  
Дерек, который вдруг оказался совсем рядом, обхватил его за плечо, — зацепился за чешуйки, ойкнул и отпустил — и прошипел:  
— А теперь ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?  
Кадгар вдруг отчётливо вспомнил, как жаловался на шум «Виндикара», на постоянное «цок-цок-цок» и «шух-шух-шух» двигателя, которые сводили его с ума. Он бормотал об этом себе под нос, когда рылся в книгах, сваленных на его столе, и попутно спорил с Иллиданом о природе Порядка. Шептал, когда ворочался на импровизированной кровати, в груде подушек, которые поддерживали иллидановские крылья, пытаясь урвать хотя бы несколько часов сна. Рычал, когда вышагивал по прозрачным коридорам, стараясь поспеть за Иллиданом, который чуть приподнимал левое крыло, чтобы Кадгар в него не врезался…  
Нет, Кадгар ничего не хотел рассказывать своей семье. Ничего о том, что пламя Скверны не так страшно, если видеть его в чужих глазах, что судьбе всегда можно сказать «нет», а конец света всегда готов поставить тебя в неловкое положение. Ничего о душных палатках, о запахе пепла и о красных полосах от когтей. Ничего о том клубке из негодования, восхищения, любопытства и того, что Кадгар ещё не решался произносить вслух, которое зрело в нём последние несколько месяцев.  
Но, похоже, ему и не нужно было.

Мартиша продолжала предлагать охотнику на демонов сладости и — Кадгар чуть не выпустил из рук посох, когда заметил — легонько щёлкнула его по когтям, когда тот потянулся к жемчужно-белой конфете, которую она тут же проглотила сама. Дерек продолжал многозначительно молчать.  
Кадгар вздохнул.  
— Когда вы успели… — он попытался найти правильное слово, но ни одно не подходило. Его сиблинги всегда работали на каком-то другом уровне. Как стая хищников. Или шайка пиратов. Или…  
— Ночью, когда ещё, — фыркнул Дерек. — Мартиша ему чуть крылья не сломала, когда увидела, как он тащит твоё бессознательное тело…  
Кадгар сдавленно застонал, и Дерек, наконец, посерьёзнел.  
— Откуда нам было знать, что тебя опять отрубило после этих твоих марафонов в поисках истины? Но мы быстро разобрались.  
Кадгар не представлял, как можно было быстро разобраться в этой ситуации. А потом…  
— Мэл?  
Она не раз видела, как Кадгар сносил окна вороньими крыльями. Но Иллидана не встречала… по крайней мере, до вчерашнего вечера.  
— Мэл чуть не вызвала сюда половину Кирин-Тора, так что нет. Повезло, что этот твой приятель, похоже, действительно слушает всё, о чём ты говоришь.  
Кадгар нахмурился.  
— Что, обменялись парочкой фактов обо мне? Которых никто не мог знать?  
— Нет, дурашка, обменялись парочкой фактов о нас. О которых вообще почти никто не знает.  
Кадгар сглотнул. Это было правдой. Его семья не распространялась о том, что состоит в родстве с нынешней главой Кирин-Тора. А он сам, пусть даже и был любопытным, но скрытничал куда больше, чем можно было решить по первому взгляду. В конце концов, иногда он болтал просто для того, чтобы не слушать тишину.  
Но неужели он начал болтать о своём прошлом на «Виндикаре»? Или даже ещё раньше — и не заметил этого?  
— Послушай, я не…  
Дерек не дал ему договорить.  
— Сколько уже можно… Даже если кто-то решит связаться с нами из-за родства с тобой, мы справимся. Ты же видел нас в деле. Мы бы были неплохим подспорьем в парочке твоих авантюр, так что…  
— Сейчас вы очень поможете мне, если будете держаться от всего этого подальше.  
— Поздно, — в голосе Дерека вновь засквозила улыбка, а секунду спустя пропала. — Ты же знаешь, какая Мартиша иногда… Особенно если одна.  
Кадгар знал. Особенно сильно прочувствовал это после того, как вернулся из-за Тёмного Портала по второй раз.  
Мартиша кричала на него, пока не охрипла.  
— Потому ты за ней и увязался?  
— Ауч, братец, — Дерек поймал его взгляд. — Я ведь о тебе тоже беспокоюсь.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Иллидана, который аккуратно стащил Солнце с навеса и опустил её прямо в опустевшие руки Мартиши.  
— Правда, теперь беспокоюсь чуть меньше. Или больше. Пока не решил.  
Кадгар приложил руку к лицу.  
— Ты ведь будешь в порядке? — голос Дерека снова посерьёзнел. Так, как делал крайне редко.  
— Как и всегда, — Кадгар поймал его взгляд, и Дерек не отвернулся, пока не увидел то, что хотел увидеть. Обещание? Уверенность? Что-то более человечное?  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нам будет крайне сложно не поделиться новостями с остальными?  
Кадгар снова вздохнул.  
— С учётом всего… лучше пока… — он махнул рукой. — Это вряд ли закончится хорошо.  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
— Где-то я такое уже слышал.  
— Если ты про Элейн…  
— Конечно, я про..!  
Их спор сдуло порывом ветра, солёного, такого, что заберётся тебе под кожу, и оба тут же осуждающе взглянули на довольную Мартишу. В руках которой — чудо из чудес! — спокойно мурчала Солнце.  
— Мальчишки, — она закатила глаза, стала рядом с Дереком и подтолкнула Кадгара плечом. — Если вздумаешь снова угробить себя над книжками, сообщи. Или нет…  
Она покачала головой и глянула на Иллидана.  
— Твой консорт сообщит! Идёт?

Кадгар принялся старательно чертить круг телепортации сам — не потому, что Иллидан не мог этого сделать. А потому, что ему нужно было размять метафорические аркановые плечи. И не поперхнуться от сестринского выбора слов (которым, судя по звукам, одновременно очень гордился — и очень негодовал — Дерек).  
Иллидан, к счастью, слова Мартиши никак не прокомментировал. Хотя с него станется сделать это попозже. В рокоте двигателей за стеной. В приглушённом свете корабельных ламп.  
Крылья охотника на демонов привычно уже расправились, чтобы прикрыть мага, словно щитом. Октариновая гладь портала вспенилась, как море, — после визита семьи магия Кадгара словно вспоминала, откуда брала своё начало.  
— Выспался? — чуть насмешливо и в то же время немного обеспокоенно раздалось над Кадгаровской головой.  
— Более чем, — ответил тот и перехватил посох поудобнее, так, чтобы ненароком не зацепить соседа.  
— Хорошо, — пророкотал Иллидан еле слышно, и они вошли в портал, оставив «Приют фокусника» — и нежданных гостей — позади.

Похоже, в ближайшее время Кадгара ждали не самые простые разговоры. И мысли, которые снова не дадут ему заснуть. Потому что мало что в его жизни заканчивалось хорошо.  
Но пока — пока его ждал конец света, который он непременно должен был остановить. На этот раз — не в одиночку.


End file.
